The Endermage Chronicles
by Mr.Endermage
Summary: One average humob named Jason will have to fight through both humans and mobs with his freinds to bring peace to all of Minecraftia.
1. Epilouge

Mr. Endermage aka Jason: Hello guys.

Mr. Endermage: I stole this book called the Omicron.

Mr. Endermage: From my girlfriend's sister.

Mr. Endermage: And I got teleported here.

Mr. Endermage: In this white room.

Mr. Endermage: The only way to get out is to write my story.

Mr. Endermage: So just sit down and read.

Epilogue

"I finally reached out of there." Jason said. Everybody's after me. Why did I have to be born a humob? Yes a humob is a breed of a human and a mob. My father's name was a human named Steve and my mom was an Ender woman named Andr. They died for giving birth to me and I feel fucking awful. Then the mob sages raised me and taught me everything I needed to know. By 16 I was dubbed the Endermage. The Endermage was to bring peace between humans and mobs and modernize the world of Minecraftia. By, the time I was 18 I was about to leave when my teacher, Thoreau gave me the Ender Staff. When I collect all 24 crystals, it'll give me ultimate power. But for now I'm here and I need wood and lots of it.

So, next in chapter 1 the Endermage finds two new allies and storms a cave.

Sorry, for the short epilogue.

But, there will be longer chapters.


	2. Take Back the Night

Mr. Endermage: Hey guys ready for chapter 1?

(Whirr)

Franco the yellow slime: What the hell happened?

(Whirr)

Damonveer the magma cube: I fell like I was apart of all three Hangover Movies.

Mr. Endermage: Hey guys!

Franco: What the fuck did you do this time?

Mr. Endermage: This is the Omicron. It must've teleported you here since I'm putting you in the next chapter.

Damonveer: Who did you get this from?

Mr. Endermage: Adja's Sister.

Franco: You got it from your girlfriend's sister, Bethany?

Mr. Endermage: How is that a problem?

Damonveer: She's the fucking Enderdragon!

Mr. Endermage: I'm writing the chapter now.

Franco & Damonveer: I don't want to be apart of this fucking train wreck.

Mr. Endermage: Well… you're too late.

Chapter 1: Take Back the Night

"5 stacks of wood should be enough to build a house a wooden pickaxe, a small wooden house, and a full set of wooden armor*. " Jason said.

2 hours or 4 minutes in real time Jason built a humongous mansion. "I must've gone overboard on the 'hut' I was supposed to build. Well there's a cave that I'm going to explore I'm going to be so boss." Jason yelled.

By the time he got to the cave 5 arrows whizzed by his head he dodged 4 but the 5th grazed him and he started to bleed.

"Alright show yourselves. I know you're fucking there already." Jason yelled while wincing. Two humobs a magma cube and a yellow slime came out. The yellow slime had a yellow slime head a blue shirt that said "I'm a killer in red lettering with blue jeans and a yellow hoodie with two diamond swords sheathed in his back. The Magma cube had a magma cube head with a red shirt that that said with black lettering "#1 Miner!" on it. He had two diamond pickaxes sheathed on his back. With a crystal bow in his hands, he looked pretty damn serious all he time.

"Sorry I thought you were an enderman. The name is Damonveer and he's Franco."

"So you guys are humobs to?" Jason asked.

"Yes! We've been hunted all our lives. We got kicked out of our awesome cave home." Franco replied.

"Hey you know what I got butt loads of space at my house. You can live at my place." Jason yelled.

"We'll go into that cave and get revenge first." Jason yelled.

"Are you sure we can do that?" Damonveer asked.

"I know you guys are discouraged but we're going to do 3 things get revenge, get diamonds, and kick some ass." Jason yelled.

They went to the cave and used minions to mine everything by the time night came they had a full set of diamond armor and a set of diamond tools.

"This was amazing let's get out of here now before something bad happens." Franco yelled.

"Who said you were coming out of here alive?"? Said

"Holy shit!"


End file.
